


Невесты

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: TYL!Кеко/TYL!Хару, TYL!Гокудера, TYL!ЗанзасПримечание: написано на dobrofest по заявке:"Кеко/Хару. Хару - будущая Вонгола Дечимо, а все знают, что будущий босс мафии, располагающий средствами, должен подыскивать себе жену. (Кинк: серьезное отношение к этому окружающих, подготовка к супружеской жизни, рассуждения Киоко о долге.) А-"Заказчик уточнил, что хочет легальный однополый брак. Автор рассудил, что 15-летних девочек поженить будет проблематично, поэтому персонажи получились TYL!, а Хару, соответственно — не будущий, а действующий босс Вонголы.





	Невесты

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Кеко/TYL!Хару, TYL!Гокудера, TYL!Занзас
> 
> Примечание: написано на dobrofest по заявке:  
> "Кеко/Хару. Хару - будущая Вонгола Дечимо, а все знают, что будущий босс мафии, располагающий средствами, должен подыскивать себе жену. (Кинк: серьезное отношение к этому окружающих, подготовка к супружеской жизни, рассуждения Киоко о долге.) А-"
> 
> Заказчик уточнил, что хочет легальный однополый брак. Автор рассудил, что 15-летних девочек поженить будет проблематично, поэтому персонажи получились TYL!, а Хару, соответственно — не будущий, а действующий босс Вонголы.

\- Я женюсь, - говорит Хару, вытирая лицо полотенцем после особо изматывающей тренировки. Прорыв точки ноля всякий раз дается ей нелегко, но она всегда отличалась завидным упорством. Пока боевая техника не будет отточена до совершенства — Хару не успокоится.  
\- Ты хотела сказать — выхожу замуж, - поправляет ее лениво Реборн, прихлебывая зеленый чай.  
Над кружкой поднимается парок. Хару глядит на него, а потом поднимает взгляд и смотрит прямо в глаза Реборну.  
\- Нет. Я сказала именно то, что хотела. Я женюсь.  
\- Это невозможно, - отрезает тот.  
\- Для Хару-Хару нет ничего невозможного! - она сердито топает ногой. Реборн усмехается — как бы она ни старалась, от детской привычки говорить о себе в третьем лице ей избавиться всё еще очень непросто. Ничего, со временем сможет. Упрямства ей не занимать.  
Это всё кровь — думает Реборн.   
Хару Вонгола Дечимо смотрит на него в упор, сжимая кулачки, и в глазах ее полыхает фамильный огонь.

\- Зачем вам это, Десятая? - робко спрашивает Гокудера.  
Хару встает из-за заваленного бумагами стола, подходит к своему Хранителю и кладет ему руки на плечи.  
\- Я — босс, понимаешь это?  
\- Десятая...  
\- Многие считали, что только настоящий мужчина может стать главой мафии. Я приложила немало сил, чтобы убедить их всех, что какая-то сопливая девчонка, - Хару смешно фыркает и задирает нос, - тоже способна на это. Я докажу им еще раз, что ни в чем не уступаю мужчине.  
\- Но...  
\- Никаких «но», Хаято. Мы живем не в средние века. Однополые браки официально разрешены в нескольких европейских странах. И в шести штатах в Америке, - Хару поправляет галстук Гокудеры и улыбается ему ласково. - Разве ты не хочешь быть моим шафером? Хару-Хару была бы счастлива.  
\- Конечно! Десятая! Да я! Шафером! Это такая честь для меня, Десятая! Не сомневайтесь — свадьба пройдет на высшем уровне! Положитесь на меня!  
Глава Вонголы с улыбкой смотрит вслед вылетевшему из кабинета воодушевленному Хаято, а потом снова садится за стол, поднимает трубку телефона и звонит невесте.

\- Ты с ума сошла, - говорит Киоко.  
\- Послушай...  
\- Зачем это тебе? Ты босс мафии, у тебя в подчинении тысячи человек, на тебе столько важных дел, ты не должна тратить время на такие глупости.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Киоко тихо вздыхает и молчит.  
\- Мне надоело видеться тайком, урывками. Я хочу, чтобы ты жила со мной, здесь. Ты боишься косых взглядов? Когда у тебя будет официальный статус — никто из моих людей не посмеет тебе и слова сказать.   
\- Я боюсь только одного — что в один прекрасный день ко мне придут и скажут, что тебя задели при перестрелке, - говорит Киоко тихо. - Или еще хуже — что тебя... Я не переживу.  
\- Не бойся, - Хару старается изо всех сил, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно звонче и уверенней. - Хару-Хару сумеет защитить себя. И тебя. Не бойся. Ты же никогда не боялась, верно?  
\- Верно.  
\- Прилетай, хорошо? Мы выберем тебе самое красивое платье на свете.  
\- А ты будешь в... - Киоко неловко запинается. - Смокинге? Костюме?  
\- Не дождутся, - Хару хихикает. - У меня будет второе самое красивое платье на свете. И клянусь чем угодно, оно не помешает мне показать им всем, что у босса Вонголы есть яйца.  
\- А они у тебя есть? - смеется Киоко.  
\- Приезжай — проверим.

 

\- Клянешься ли ты...  
Голос священника гулко раздается под высокими сводами церкви. У статуса главы Вонголы множество преимуществ — в том числе и то, что стоит отдать приказ, как подчиненные в миг найдут тебе пастора из Шведской епископальной церкви, взгляды которой на современный брак отличаются поразительной широтой.  
\- В горе и в радости...  
На лице Гокудеры расплывается счастливая улыбка, и Хару вздыхает с облегчением. Почему-то больше всего она боялась, что ее осудит именно он — Правая рука босса. Самый близкий ей в Вонголе человек. Верный советник. И друг. Они прошли через много споров, прежде чем научились усмирять свой пыл и прислушиваться друг к другу.  
Мнение остальных ей, конечно, тоже было важно, но в гораздо меньшей степени. Впрочем, все отнеслись к этому на удивление серьезно. А, может, это и неудивительно...  
Когда ты десять лет любишь одну женщину, твои подчиненные, конечно, узнают об этом.  
\- В богатстве и бедности...  
Хару думает о том, как впервые увидела улыбку соседской девочки по дороге в школу. Как зажмурила глаза, потому что ей показалось в тот момент, что все осветилось солнцем. Сияющим, ослепительным светом. Она не смогла бы прожить без этой улыбки.  
\- В болезни и здравии...  
У Киоко сотни разных улыбок, Хару научилась различать их малейшие оттенки. Грустные и радостные улыбки, сквозь слезы и смех. Решительные улыбки, улыбки смелые. Когда Хару набралась мужества и призналась ей в том, как сильно любит ее, Киоко улыбнулась ей самой светлой в ее жизни улыбкой. Когда рассказала о Вонголе — улыбкой спокойной и мудрой. У них много улыбок на двоих.  
Последнюю она видела, когда Киоко сосредоточенно пыталась уложить в чемодан ее деловой костюм в чехле.   
\- Я же должна теперь заботиться о тебе, - сказала она смущенно. - Не потому, что я теперь буду твоя... жена. А потому, что у меня появится официальное право на это. Это мой долг — думать о том, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Чтобы ты не отвлекалась от дел по таким пустякам, как костюм.   
\- Я сама могу сложить свои вещи...  
\- Можешь. Но твое призвание — не в этом. Ты достаточно сильная и упрямая, чтобы быть боссом. А я — достаточно сильная и упрямая, чтобы запретить тебе мне перечить, - Киоко смешно хмурится и упирает руки в бока. - Если я хочу о тебе заботиться — никто мне не запретит.  
«Это у меня она научилась такому упрямству, - думает Хару. - Десять лет — немалый срок. Я тоже многому научилась за это время».

\- Пока смерть не разлучит вас...  
Это уж вряд ли. Хару знает возможности собственной силы и силы своей Семьи. Она знает, что каждый из ее подчиненных готов отдать за нее жизнь. И делает всё, чтобы эту цену никому не пришлось заплатить.  
Даже Вария, которая поначалу игнорировала все ее распоряжения — ха, мной будет командовать какая-то мелкая девка?! - со временем начала уважать ее решения. Хару всегда добивается поставленной цели — будь то последняя коробка с тортом в кондитерской или последняя пуля в пистолете, которая попадет точно в переносицу врагу.   
Но она всё равно была удивлена, когда Занзас удостоил вниманием ее приглашение и явился на свадьбу.   
\- Если понадобится хороший ствол, — ухмыльнулся он, пожимая ей руку. - Вы двое всегда можете обращаться ко мне.  
Занзас положил ладонь на пистолет, заткнутый за пояс брюк в недвусмысленной близости от ширинки.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо ответила Хару. - Но мой будет побольше твоего.  
Под его оглушительный хохот она повела к алтарю свою невесту.

У них были самые красивые в мире платья, как они и хотели. Правда, Хару потратила битый час, закрепляя на бедре пистолет, но его точно абсолютно никто не заметит.  
\- Тебе удобно с ним ходить? - тихо смеется Киоко.   
\- Вот глазастая... Хару-Хару так старалась.  
\- Я же должна замечать всё, что делает моя жена. И иногда делать вид, что ничего не замечаю, - Киоко гладит ее пальцы. - Ты молодец. Ты отлично постаралась. У тебя всё получится. У нас — всё получится.  
Хару крепко сжимает ее ладонь и смотрит на ярко горящие свечи.

\- Клянусь.  
\- Клянусь.


End file.
